Strawberry Swing
by JNonato
Summary: Setlist JNonato. Track 02: Strawberry Swing - Coldplay. Essa ira, a tormenta, a catástrofe... o poder destrutivo deles estava presente quando brigavam e percebiam, tarde demais, que feriam um ao outro. Sam/Dean. Wincest.


Strawberry Swing

Por JNonato

Fandom: supernatural

Shipper: Sam/Dean (wincest)

Rating: M (theme)

Summary: Essa ira, a tormenta, a catástrofe... o poder destrutivo deles estava presente quando brigavam e percebiam, tarde demais, que feriam um ao outro com tanta ou talvez mais eficiência do que qualquer outra criatura com a qual tivessem lutado teria.

-x-

Eles possuíam a força destrutiva de duas crianças.

Quando lutavam, contra o mundo e entre si, tinham a potência destrutiva que apenas uma criança pode ter. A potência destrutiva de quem desconhece o tamanho da própria ira.

-x-

I remember We were walking up to strawberry swing  
>Eu me lembro – andávamos até o balanço de morango<br>I can't wait until the morning  
>Eu mal posso esperar até a manhã<br>Wouldn't want to change a thing  
>Eu não gostaria de mudar coisa alguma<p>

-x-

Quando se empurravam um contra o outro e digladiavam em meio a discussões, brigas, beijos, caçadas, o resultado era sempre o mesmo: sangue, marcas avermelhadas espalhadas pelo corpo, lábios feridos. Testosterona. Adrenalina.

Os homens da família Winchester eram, sobretudo, extremamente hormonais. Testosterona fala. Testosterona manda.

Por isso, por mais delicado que o momento fosse, por mais doces que fossem as palavras, por mais cuidado e carinho que tivessem um pelo outro, era com puxões de cabelo que se amavam. Com as mãos de Sam gravando meias-luas sangrentas ao redor da carne macia da cintura de Dean. Marcas de mordidas e chupões ao redor do pescoço, nuca, ombros.

Marcas de posse. De amor.

-x-  
>People moving all the time<br>As pessoas se movem o tempo todo  
>Inside a perfectly straight line<br>Dentro de uma linha perfeitamente reta  
>Don't you wanna just curve away<br>Você não gostaria de se curvar para fora  
>When it's such, it's such a perfect Day<br>Quando é um dia tão, tão perfeito?  
>-x-<p>

Era apenas uma característica pessoal a se alastrar para todas as outras partes das vidas deles. Ninguém jamais seria capaz de destruí-los enquanto estivesse juntos. Isso os tornava os únicos capazes de destruir um ao outro.

E, cá entre nós, ninguém era capaz de destruir coisas como eles dois.

-x-  
>Now the sky could be blue I don't mind<br>Agora o céu poderia ser azul, eu não ligo  
>Without you it's a waste of time<br>Sem você é perda de tempo

-x-

Dean ainda se lembrava com calafrios da estadia de Sam em Stanford. Não fora lá tanto tempo assim, se formos contabilizar: Sam sequer concluíra o curso. Mas, para Dean, fora uma outra vida. Outra negra, triste e indesejável vida.

E, por mais que Sam dissesse que Stanford fora uma das melhores épocas de sua vida, por que do ponto de vista acadêmico/eu-quero-uma-vida-normal, realmente fora, apenas ele sabia o que a ausência de Dean lhe causara. Na verdade, algumas pessoas até faziam alguma idéia de como fora difícil para ele ficar longe de Dean, por estas pessoas entende-se: amigos de Sam que o viram bêbado chorando de saudades. Não que Dean precise saber disso...

-x-  
>Could be blue I don't mind<br>Poderia ser azul, eu não ligo  
>Without you it's a waste of time<br>Sem você, é perda de tempo

-x-

Por isso, depois de algum tempo, mesmo com toda a dor que causam um ao outro apenas por estarem juntos, jamais poderiam se afastar. Incapazes de conter a própria ira, apenas aceitam as discussões, os conflitos, como parte integrante daquilo que eles são. Por que, para continuarem juntos, vale a pena.

Por que sem aquilo, sem terem um ao outro, eles não são nada.

Essa ira, a tormenta, a catástrofe... o poder destrutivo deles estava presente quando brigavam e percebiam, tarde demais, que feriam um ao outro com tanta ou talvez mais eficiência do que qualquer outra criatura com a qual tivessem lutado teria. Estava presente quando tentavam se confortar e se apoiar um no outro e percebiam que aquilo os curava tanto quanto os feria.

Mas valia _tanto_ a pena.

-x-  
>Now the Sky could be blue could be grey<br>Agora o céu poderia ser azul, poderia ser cinza  
>Without you I'm just miles away<br>Sem você, eu estou a milhas de distâcia

-x-

Cada abraço. Cada beijo. Cada cuidado que custava tanto ao orgulho deles para entregar era precioso. Era não menos que necessário, imprescindível para seguirem em frente.

Por isso, Dean se torna perfeitamente capaz de ignorar o seu orgulho de macho alfa ao sentir a necessidade com a qual a boca de Sam domina a sua. Por isso ele permite, aceita, acolhe toda e cada uma das mordidas, mesmo que isso signifique passar uma semana com marcas em lugares que em hipótese alguma teriam sido causadas por uma mulher.

Não que ele fosse admitir em voz alta, mas havia uma parte dele que, bem no fundo, adorava perceber a falta de controle que seu irmão tinha para lidar consigo. Samuel, sempre tão calmo e compreensivo, possuía a capacidade, a potência para quebrá-lo ao ponto do irreparável. _Se_ não fosse recíproco. _Se_ Dean não desejasse aquilo tanto quanto ele. _Se_ Dean não o quebrasse tanto quanto era quebrado por ele.

Se não terminassem _os_ _dois_ sempre com sangue sob as unhas, com marcas espalhadas pelo peito e ombros, pescoço, coxas. Com os lábios inchados e sorridentes; com as mãos dadas. Com os corações já calmos como nada mais era capaz de deixá-los.

-x-  
>Oh the sky could be blue I don't mind<br>Oh, o céu poderia ser azul, eu não ligo  
>Without you it's a waste of time<br>Sem você, é perda de tempo


End file.
